


To Go or Not

by PeachesofThicc



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Marking, Married Couple, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scars, Situational Humiliation, Strap-Ons, Tears, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesofThicc/pseuds/PeachesofThicc
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020! Day 8, watersports!-Edelgard has to go to the bathroom. And of course, she barely has any time to go to the bathroom! Byleth is blocking her access to the nearest bathroom and she's about to lose it. That's when she offers a proposal that she can't refuse: if she wets herself in front of her, then maybe, just maybe she'll let her in and have some fun with this. The Adrestrian Empreror pissing in front of her queen? It seems all unreal. She doesn't want to get the floors dirty. Yet that seductive smile, that invites her and tempts her to do something forbidden...She can't just say no, can she?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	To Go or Not

She just wanted to go to the bathroom. That was all she wanted to do, yet here she was, standing in front of Byleth, who was clearly blocking the entrance. Being denied the right to go to the bathroom almost seemed... criminal, in a sense. She groaned inwardly. She was doing the dance, so her mint-haired lover ought to know that meant it was bathroom time, move out of the way. However, her wife was so much taller and intimidating, and she couldn't really push her beside. Not without wetting herself. Seeing her smirk, as she was licking her lips. As if she was waiting for her to perform for her. She didn't know why she would want her to piss herself. If Hubert was here, she could convince her to let her through, but he was in a meeting. That was probably going to last for hours. And definitely, she would have pissed herself by then.  
  
"Let me through, Byleth. I need to go..." Edelgard whines rather childishly, unlike the mature emperor she had portrayed herself to be.

Shaking her head, she folds her arms. "Awww, you aren't going to hear out what I have to say, darling?"

The white-haired emperor was stopping her feet like a petulant child. "What the... flames, Byleth, I'm not going to stand for this! I'm going to piss myself and I really want to just... go... before it's too late. _Please_?"

"Look, I want to offer you up something... entertaining." Byleth leans against the door, eliciting a groan from the other, who was practically holding her bladder, trying to convince her body to not do a biological thing right now. 

Her arms slung around her, her fingers peeling up the delicate hem of her nightgown. Edelgard had planned to go to bed after a long day of politics after going to the bathroom, but having her red-string thong being exposed so easily, it didn't help when her beloved was starting to fondle her sensitive pussy. Why did this have to happen to someone like her? She was just wanting to have a normal night, but she had no clue. What the worst part is, she was beginning to enjoy it. The sensation of being violated in the privacy of her own room, and unable to stop someone as domineering as her lover. She squeaks when her fingers were digging into not only the fabric, yet her pussy as well. She squirms, with each thrust of fingers, brushing dangerously close to her urethra. She bit back her cries, almost in a way to keep herself rather... grounded. She didn't want to show weakness. An emperor never shows weakness. She hadn't shown it in public, so she couldn't do so now. Her legs were wobbling, threatening to lock up underneath her.

Edelgard narrows her eyes. "So you just thought me pissing myself would be funny? For laughs?"

"No... I want to see you let loose." Her lips close to her, as she was softly kissing the shell of her ear. Combing through such lovely hair, Byleth smiles. "I want to see you back in the academy. I remember when you were hurriedly running for the bathroom back then too."

Becoming red as a tomato, she had thrown her nightgown aside. If she was about to piss on the floor, she was going to at least not ruin one of her newest nightgowns. Cooing from her taller lover, her free hand admiring each scar, tracing line after line. There were ones from the multiple "experiments" thanks to Those Who Slither in the Dark, some still hurt when touched, and in her defense, she was always sensitive when anyone touched her. Yet it was Byleth's warm touch that was able to save her. Her beloved. Sure, it was ironic that she said in her youth that she would defy the goddess and yet here she was married to someone who literally had the powers of one. Being loved and loving someone in return, having a family. Edelgard gasps as she sees a golden shower start to come through. It was small at first, though considering her bladder size, it would definitely get bigger and bigger. Her shoulder being rubbed at, hearing the softest of praises made the hair on her neck stand on end. This was going to happen. She was going to piss in front of her wife and nothing would stop it.

Not only that, cum came forth. It was making her heart race. Imagining Hubert or any of the servants walking in. Seeing a ruler such as herself not using the facilities, instead of pissing on the ground, like some depraved beast. She moans, her black carpet stained with piss and cum. What a mess. Her thong was soaked beyond compare, and peeling it off was like removing a wet rag from the sink. Nearly falling forward, she was practically taken in her arms, swept off her feet. It made her feel like she was within a fairy tale, a fairy tale that someone designed so intricately. Her legs being spread apart, nearly making her piss on the bed itself. Underneath, the dark violet bedspread getting creases as it had accommodated their weight. Byleth had moved, to go over to the door. Unless it was of an importance, anyone sensible would knock before breaking down the door. That was the reasonable thing to do after all. It made her wince a little thinking that perhaps this was all planned and she had just not seen it coming quickly enough.

Despite Byleth wearing her nightgown, with a slight tug at her own nightgown, it showed a gorgeous, crimson colored cock. It wasn't too big or too small, average. Just right. Sometimes it was nice to not worry over the size and be filled with whatever was available, really. With her thrusting in and out, she had to clutch at the sheets below. Her clitoris wasn't the only thing that was being messed with, it was so close to her urethra that it made her bite down her lip, close to drawing blood. 

The tenderness of Byleth's hand gave Edelgard comfort. "You really ought to be more considerate of a lady's bathroom habits."

Wrinkling her nose, the queen pressed a slender, piss-soaked finger against her lips. "I would say that, though you were the one who stained my hand. I'm sure that you can take care of that, can't you?" 

Every time she could find a way to resist her beloved, she never ended up doing so. It was way too much work for her to do so, and for some reason, she melts underneath her persuasive words, falling under her enchantments. Her mouth wraps around, desperately sucking at her fingers. She wanted to take away the stain that she had given to her beloved. She knew that there was no way she could argue against this. The sensation was... intriguing, to say the least. She wasn't sure to what ends that this was leading down to. Her pussy is filled to the brim with the strap-on. Considerably, since she was already pushed to the brink, her cumming again wasn't a surprise. Her slick coating the entire toy. Yet another golden shower came in bursts, dampening not only the sheet but the comforter below as well. Breathing heavily, she recognized that here she was, ruining her own bed. They wouldn't be able to sleep in it unless they removed the soaked bedding quickly. Before she could pipe up about that, she could feel her partner's teeth sinking into her neck softly. There were lots of things she inherited from her father, but a lot of the furniture was inherited. He was a man who was a fan of mahogany desks, ornate bedding, and furniture emblazoned with the emblem of the Adrestia Empire.

Indents left on her flesh, indicating that she had officially belonged to someone as Byleth Eisner, well, who wouldn't relish it? Being loved by a partner unconditionally, getting into fetishes together. She would have to figure out how to discuss this with her, yet each mark she received on her body made her want to reconsider. How long has it since they last have sex? The rutting, primal urge to be bred by a strap-on had been real. How often she had wished to indulge in moments such as this. High-pitch moans rose from her lips, her body, frantically attempting to connect to her in any way possible, with any means at necessary. It hurt being apart so long, so now it felt so right to be together, sharing the bed once more. Each time they did so, the bed underneath shook from the weight, some of the pillows falling onto the floor in disarray from the chaos. She hated when the bed was completely empty, devoid of a warm human being who could care and tend to her as she ought.

Her eyes became cross-eyed, gears in her mind spinning to the point where it felt like something inside broke. "Oooh, fuck, that's the spot... By... please... please... fill me up to the brim with your seed... I want to carry your child..." Such words were empty. Meaningless. Her wish of a family wasn't, though. Edelgard to have a lovely family, whether big or small, to be at their sides until her remaining days, was all that she wished for.

Gritting her teeth, she grunts as she picked up the pace. "You got it, gorgeous. Don't blame me though... if you find yourself in a situation like this again. At the mercy of me, wrapped around my little finger... My sweet, darling, El..." However, there were times when Byleth slowed down to an aching crawl, all with the insidious purpose of getting her addicted to the sensation.

"Byleth, don't stop! I need you... you can't leave your El, can you?" Edelgard finally begs, breaking down mentally. "Your El needs your cock inside... to make her nice and full... can't you save me from eternal damnation this way? Will you forgive me, if the goddess won't...?"

This earned a kiss on the lips, her tongue ghosting over every crease and fold of her mouth. "I already have. I forgive you... you're naughty, but you're _my_ naughty girl, understand? Nobody else should make you feel like this. Not even in regards to the servants. You are, first and foremost, the emperor. Little emperors do need a treat, sometimes."

About to whine, Edelgard yelps as the strap-on cock was removed so suddenly and replaced with her mouth. "By flames... aaahn... no, be careful there, don't swallow any of my piss!"

This plea was ignored, with further plunging into the depths of her pussy, her tongue lashing against her clit and her urethra, leaving no spot untouched. She had seen this woman eat plates upon plates of food. She should have seen this coming. No matter how much she cursed in her mind, secretly she loved and craved for it. Not to be objectified by anyone else. All for the sake of love, showing their bare selves. Her tongue was so talented, as it always had been. Edelgard has never been the type to initiate her feelings, always assuming that her professor would never notice her back in the day. She remembered the time when they were sandwiched between a wall and they shared their first kiss under the secret of darkness. It was her first kiss, given to Byleth. As a way to ensure that she was not alone, that they would go down this blood-soaked path together, regardless of the sacrifices that they had to make. She hisses somewhat as her wife sucked on the sensitive bud, getting her closer and closer to yet another orgasm. Their bed, or at least a particular part of this bed, was ruined for the night and now they have to deal with whatever consequences come their way. Luckily there was a couch nearby they could sleep on unless they decided to leave their mark on the couch too. Letting out a debauched cry, her cum flooding her beloved's mouth, along with piss that accompanied it. Her lips, tainted with her fluids... Byleth's eyes holding a hunger that couldn't be contained to mere words. Actions alone only defined this.

Swimming in the euphoria, Edelgard felt like she was capped off. Surely she couldn't cum anymore. Not from this. Yet the heated kiss they share, with Edelgard tasting herself on Byleth's lips made her spine tingle with desire. How amazing it was, to be unconditionally spoiled like this, without any meaningless questions. Her body felt almost lifeless, relying on her much stronger lover to carry her and caress her. This never happened in all their previous sexual encounters. Edelgard would have some way to defy her, to get Byleth under her control and make her cum endlessly. Being on the receiving end was nice for a change. She didn't have to think. All of that tough stuff was on Byleth, not her! She could feel her fingers graze her hips and thighs delicately, with Edelgard feeling as if she was finally the center of attention.

Making sure that her partner was alright, Byleth had proceeded to get off of her and giving a once over. "Awww, you look precious like this, El. You stained my nightgown, though. I should have taken it off..." Piss and cum stains were all over her once nice white nightgown, making it very translucent and showing off her gigantic breasts, her nipples puffy and easy to toy with her fingers. This made the short emperor squeal in response as she was covering her face out of embarrassment, as she could hear her grunting and groaning as she freed herself from her nightgown, displaying her nude figure in all its glory. "I guess I'll have to sleep naked for tonight on the couch. Wanna join me?"

Edelgard pouts, yet relents as she too strips from her nightgown. "Yeah... you really are insatiable tonight. If we fuck on the couch then we're going to have problems..."

With a hearty laugh, Byleth had scooped up Edelgard and gave her another kiss in response. It wasn't like it would happen though. Edelgard felt... exhausted. So very exhausted. She felt her eyes slowly close. She could hear her beloved's voice, murmuring praises of how good she was and how she was perfect to her. Even while the velvety red blanket was on the couch, being wrapped around her, almost making her look much smaller than she actually was, her brain slowing down and enjoying her time with her partner. Hopefully tomorrow the maids wouldn't look at them in disgust over this. Or Hubert, if the goddess permits it. She rather not be called to the side and have a lecture from him of all people. That was what she was wanting, at the very least. She wouldn't lie, she might try it again... as long as they actually took care to not soil the furniture in their bedroom. It was the type of thing that she had to consider, making sure that this wasn't done anywhere else. To confine it into somewhere like their bedroom, it brought safety and security, save for the risk of being caught by someone. Unless, perhaps, maybe Byleth herself had plenty of plans. Well, it was whatever. In the morning they would discuss more about their kinks and see if they could open up a new door to explore their sexuality, together.

**Author's Note:**

> That brings us to the end of day 8 of Kinktober! I think I'm slowly getting better at writing and getting the timing down. Time management isn't my thing, really. I'm trying my best though, wanting to make sure that I add more fics for Kinktober that nice and juicy for all of you, you know? I never done watersports before, so this was an interesting concept to try out.
> 
> My 18+ Twitter, [right here](https://twitter.com/PeachesofThicc) is open for commissions! Feel free to DM me on Twitter, I would love to chat with you and make your smutty pairing dreams come true. <3


End file.
